Blotlings
The Blotlings are the minions of the Shadow Blot in Epic Mickey. Though coming in several shapes and sizes, they are all drippings from the Blot and extensions of his will. There are two ways that they can be stopped--they can be destroyed with Thinner or they can be reformed with Paint. The Blotlings also appear in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Seers Seers are walking eyeball Blotlings that will call for help when spotting Mickey and attack Mickey by rolling. They are the first enemies Mickey encounters in the game, near the gates of Dark Beauty Castle. Alongside the Spatters, they are the weakest of the Blotlings. Spatters The weakest of the Blotlings alongside the Seers, Spatters take on many costumes throughout the game matching the locations in which they are found. Mickey first encounters them in the Utilidors of Gremlin Village and within the village itself, they take on the costumes of various Small World dolls. In Tomorrow City, they are dressed as programs from TRON. In Ventureland, they dress as pirates. In Lonesome Manor, they dress in top hats and tuxedos, much like Haunted Mansion cast members. The last variant Mickey encounters are jester blotlings in Dark Beauty Castle. Sweepers Taking on the form of the Magic Brooms, Sweepers can fling thinner with their buckets and will "sweep" Mickey into obstacles if he gets too close. First encountered within the Jungle Boat Ride area of Gremlin Village, Sweepers tend to guard certain areas as well as hang out in high areas where their long range attacks have an advantage. Spladooshes Spladooshes are sleeping giants who become explosive if woken up, doing a lot of thinner damage upon destruction as well as being capable of knocking Mickey away to a large degree. Mickey first encounters them at Mickeyjunk Mountain. Hitting them with paint will pacify them and make them sleep peacefully. Slobbers The most dangerous form of Blotling, Slobbers are hulking giants with powerful clawswipes, spitting thinner balls and a vacuum breath that serves as their primary weakness. For when the creature opens its mouth, it becomes vulnerable to Mickey's paintbrush attacks and feeding it enough of either paint or thinner will defeat it. It is with this method that Mickey defeats the "fake" Shadow Blot on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain. The first Slobber that Mickey encounters is in the Great Big Tomorrow theater in Tomorrow City. Lost Characters The Lost Characters are the dark remains of cartoon characters who were consumed by the Shadow Blot and are hostile enemies to Mickey. They only appear in the last level when Mickey is inside the Blot to retrieve his heart and rescue Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The Lost Characters, however, are immune to Paint and Thinner. They can be destroyed using Anvil Sketches or by using the Spin move, but they'll respawn shortly afterwards. When a Bloticle is destroyed inside the Blot, the Lost Characters in the area melt away to nothing, which Gremlin Gus hopes that they had been freed from the Blot's influence, 'somehow'. Some Lost Characters resemble various cartoon characters, but are completely composed in a blot-like form. There will be less Lost Characters to encounter depending on the choices made by the player earlier in the game. Droplings Droplings are a type of Blotling that was originally planned to appear in the first Epic Mickey game, but were scrapped. However, they do appear in the sequel. Gallery IMG_0150.PNG|A Spatter in the graphic novel 71605 163420290354063 128165803879512 428752 2734689 n.jpg|A Pirate Spatter in Ventureland 67755 163420397020719 128165803879512 428755 402161 n.jpg|A Spatter from Lonesome Manor 73520_163420387020720_128165803879512_428754_2638381_n.jpg|A Harlequin Blotling in Dark Beauty Castle em-boss-fight1.jpg|Concept of Mickey fighting a Slobber 382px-Mickey trying to paint a Dropling.jpg|Mickey encountering a Dropling in Epic Mickey 2. Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Henchmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Character groups Category:Armies Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Blotlings